


【兔赤】快餐愛情

by lavendarmilktea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendarmilktea/pseuds/lavendarmilktea
Summary: 非典型兔赤？非典型赤葦京治和非典型木兔光太郎。拳擊手和大學生在95號公路上的某家diner初見面。@GymYogurt 神仙人設圖，去twitter看！
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

1.

Milky Diner 那個字母r的桃色霓虹燈又開始閃個不停，仿佛下一秒就能電線起火爆炸，這個已經中風的老東西至今還能堅守崗位，是赤葦在這里打工的三大不解之一。

照理來說，赤葦會在這個時候就將這年久失修的燈給關了。但是現在外頭黑得嚇人，方圓幾里內就這燈還亮堂著，連天氣都不給力，雨點大得能把人砸暈，他實在不想出去找麻煩，只想趕緊乾完了回家，拜托下班前不要發生什麼麻煩事。

一閃一閃的燈照樣快煩死人，赤葦在吧台“擦”著那些根本就沒洗乾凈的玻璃杯，無所謂上頭是否還有可可粉的殘渣，大概有做就行了。

“鈴——” 店門突然被推開的聲音。

這個時間竟然還有客人？赤葦低聲罵了句臟話。

他本就煩得不行，頭也不回，“我們已經打烊了。” 他說。

沉穩的步伐聲還在朝他這里來，赤葦有一瞬間的緊張，又很快被煩躁情緒給蓋過，他今天就是想快點下班，管對方是什麼變態流氓還是電鋸殺人魔，沒人阻止得了他。

赤葦側頭，面色不善，“不好意思，我說——我們已經打烊了。”

“嗯？” 來人的聲音很低。

是一個很高挑的銀發男子，亞洲人？還是混血？赤葦不清楚，但對方眼窩很深邃，目測身高一米九，甚至更高。黑色無袖背心顯得他手臂的肌肉線條非常張狂，看上去一拳一個自己不是問題，腰間系著紅色格紋襯衫，牛仔褲包裹著十分結實的大腿，一路被收進了高幫馬丁靴。

“可是外頭寫著營業到11點鐘。” 男人笑起來很有魅力，金瞳閃爍，赤葦卻下意識地覺得有些危險。

他朝赤葦示出手機上的時鐘，“現在才10點半，不是嗎？”

赤葦挑著眉看他，眼神絕對算不上友好，男人朝他攤了攤手錶示自己也很無辜。

“那你自己找位置坐吧。” 赤葦砰地一聲將玻璃杯放到桌上，表現出不歡迎的態度，但那個男人也沒有氣惱，只是準備走到卡座上。

“誒——” 赤葦喊他，那個男人回頭了，還順帶給他一個燦爛到令人想吐的微笑。

“不要坐那邊，桌子我擦過了。” 赤葦毫不客氣地說，就是指望這人趕緊滾。

男人聳了聳肩，他說，“沒事，乾凈的正好。” 

沒事？誰關心你有沒有事，赤葦內心抓狂。

他無視了赤葦在身後想將他千刀萬剮的眼神，坐進了那個擦過的卡座。在赤葦以為這人的可惡已經到了極限的時候，他招了招手說，“嗯——服務生，拿菜單過來吧？” 

禮貌的笑容看得赤葦想殺了他。

赤葦一扯嘴角，皮笑肉不笑地點了個頭。

他繞進廚房，盯著插在刀架上的那幾把菜刀看了幾秒，然後做了深呼吸，走回台前，抽出菜單，不緊不慢地走到男人的身邊。

“給。” 赤葦單手把菜單塞到到對方手裡，從圍裙里掏出紙筆，試圖用壓迫的眼神讓那人速戰速決。

男人接過了菜單，卻還是盯著赤葦看，眼裡有點笑意，赤葦被他看得發毛。

“看我乾什麼？” 赤葦蹙緊眉，反正今天是他在這家店的最後一晚上，之後要告狀要算賬都沒處找，“我臉上又沒菜。”

“赤葦......？”男人自顧自端詳著赤葦圍裙上的名牌，然後念了出來，“日本人？”

赤葦肆無忌憚翻了個白眼，嘆氣，“這里沒這樣菜。”

“哈哈，你真幽默，可以叫我木兔。” 那個男人自我介紹，赤葦瞟他一眼，近看之下發現他的頭發似乎沾到了一些雨水，下巴有一點沒刮乾凈的鬍渣。

對方的視線實在是惱人地灼熱，看得赤葦心裡一股火。

“OK...但，乾我屁事？” 赤葦攤手，不耐煩道，“到底要點什麼？”

木兔正要開口，赤葦卻朝他做了個做了個stop的手勢，直接打斷，他說，“算了，廚房裡有什麼你就吃什麼吧，沒意見吧？我也不是很會煮，畢竟——

我們原、本、都、要、打、烊、了。”

赤葦比了個手勢，像是在問，“OK？”

木兔不甚在意地微笑，做了個請的手勢。

“我想吃點甜的——” 他朝赤葦走遠的背影補充道。

赤葦舉著收回的菜單晃了晃示意聽見。

2.

赤葦走遠，木兔看著他的纖長的背影摸了摸下巴。

半個鐘頭前他就到這家店了。

十幾個鐘頭的長途駕駛不至於吃不消，但他也想透透氣，當時正好路過間diner，盤算著下來吃點東西、休息一下再上路，沒想到才點根煙的時間，回頭就看見廚子和不少員工都走了，裡面的燈也熄了大半。

不會要關了吧？他叼著煙快步走到門前，手卻在門把前鬼使神差地停住了。

從窗子可以看見，里頭有個漂亮的亞洲男孩，看穿著大約是個打工仔，不知怎麼獨自留在門店裡，他側身微微坐在卡座的桌子邊緣，手裡拿著jukebox，很復古的那種美式點歌機，正在選歌......

Day to nightto morning, keep with me in the moment......

從白天到黑夜再到隔天清晨，跟我一起享受當下......

音樂由小轉大，空曠的門店裡開始回響女歌手帶著情欲的聲線。

I’d let you had I known it

我能讓你更加瞭解我......

男孩輕點著頭，從桌子邊踏下來，木兔呼吸一滯，小店員的聲音和原唱重疊在一起——

why don’t you say so?

為什麼不這麼說呢......

他離開桌子的那刻，木兔看見了那雙原本被姿勢遮擋住的光裸長腿。

工作粉色襯衫的袖子被折到手肘，修長的小臂曝露在空氣中，他倆手貼緊褲縫，朝著沒有半個人影的空氣鞠躬、還特別優雅地揮了揮手。

似乎在，打招呼？謝禮？木兔挑眉。

You got to keep me focused You want it? Say so

你得讓我將註意力集中在你身上 想要得到我，就開口說

旋律和歌詞都很曖昧，漂亮男孩單手握上擺在一旁的拖把，另一手舉過頭頂，開始輕緩地左右擺頭。

他在跳舞。半眯著眼，享受摩登的曲風，霓虹燈照在他白皙的肌膚上，木兔有種回到80年代的錯覺。

扭動肩膀和腰跨的動作很隨意，腳踩匡威最基本的帆布鞋，沒有精巧設計的舞步，也沒有刻意去想下一步該怎麼跳。

木兔收回放在門把上的手，又點了一根煙，饒有興致地靠上旁邊的柱子。

Let me check my chest, my breath right quick

讓我檢查一下我的心，呼吸變得好急促

淺色牛仔短褲實在很襯他，木兔盯著那雙美腿隨音樂節拍踢踏，肌肉漂亮地舒張，兩只褲管因為偏細的大腿顯得有些空蕩，讓他想將手伸進那個空隙一探究竟。

拖把成了立麥，空蕩無人的diner是他的表演舞臺，旋律鼓點下，他踏出貓一樣輕巧的步子，腰間系著的圍裙讓屁股和腰肢對比出美好曲線，當他繞著拖把轉了一圈——

短褲隱沒在圍裙下，就像穿了件裙子，嬌俏可愛，清純與誘人並存。

He ain’tever seen it in a dress like this

他從未見過如此美麗的洋裝

He ain’tever even been impressed like this

他從未這麼驚艷過

踩著rap的節拍，他的擰胯在鼓點上扭到極致又收回，從這個卡座繞道那邊吧台，在diner里各個角落放肆地玩耍。

對這首迷情的歌曲上癮，他眼裡的小服務員舉著手微微擺頭，全身沉浸地跟著音樂搖擺，那頭黑色微翹的軟發在舞動中輕顫，搔癢木兔的心尖。

Prolly why Igot him quiet on the set like zip

這大概就是為何他像被拉上拉鏈一樣安靜

木兔吸了口煙，笑著眯起眼。

Like it,love it, need it, bad

喜歡，好喜歡，想要，很想要

煙霧彌漫，玻璃之後纖長的身段左右擺臀，他拉著拖把、踏著大交叉的臺步，接著自然地側身做出一個wave，背脊凹出一個曼妙的曲線。

他斷斷續續地哼唱，扭腰，絲毫沒有察覺外頭木兔玩味又露骨的視線。

Take it, ownit, steal it, fast

掠奪，占有，偷走，快

歌詞里的極盡暗示像在邀請他，木兔把咬爛的煙嘴拿開，還在思索著怎麼走進門店裡才不會把人嚇跑，此時一陣驚雷打下——

轟隆一聲，開始下起大雨，原本沉浸在自己世界的小店員嚇了一跳，從陶醉的情緒走了出來。

招牌的霓虹燈開始閃爍個不停，木兔側身躲進屋檐下避雨，窗欞正好擋住了那人往外看的視線，沒能發現他，然後木兔聽見他低聲罵了句臟話。

狂歡結束了，小店員推著拖把回到了廚房，似乎要繼續他方纔被打斷的善後工作，木兔盤算著掏出了手機端詳自己現在的樣貌。

略濕的頭發增添了一份隨意，木兔將碎發向後捋，脫下了身上的格紋襯衫系在腰間，露出充滿男性荷爾蒙的好身材，寬大的背心側面能看見他健碩的胸肌和腹肌。

“咳......” 他清了清嗓子，再一次握上門把，推開。

“鈴——” 門上的鈴鐺清脆敲響，方纔跳舞的小店員頭發帶著凌亂的性感，背影寬肩窄腰，紅色的圍裙系帶在身後打了個蝴蝶結，漂亮得如同待拆禮物。

to becontinued

murmur:

say so沒聽過快去聽啊——————

剛剛沒看圖，快看啊————

你黑啤那個超級美式的番外沒看？快去啊——————

然後，就是，後續就是真的很多（對我來說）

可以先看 @GymYogurt 的圖， @who cooks for you? 的番外，他倆太神了我愛死（真的），我全靠他們在那邊腦嗨續命...都不知道一切怎麼搭上線的反正這個diner pa就誕生了...我自己也是嗑到暈頭轉向不知天地為何物！！根本寫不出這個pa的萬分之一香啊各位兄弟，太愛了太愛了，美利堅和小情侶...絕配啊...

然後我自己也發過一篇後續同居早晨...怎麼說...寫那個就很快很爽，初見這篇加上後面在一起的那一堆契機真的太難了。可惡。


	2. 【兔赤】快餐愛情火花上篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diner LoveStory的火花篇。
> 
> 流氓顧客x不敬業服務生

店內隱隱約約的彌漫著甜味，是那種黃油砂糖和牛奶混合的香甜。

鏗鏘一聲，赤葦把杯子放到木兔的桌面上，棕黑色的液體濺出來了些。木兔似笑非笑地看他惜字如金說出咖啡兩字然後轉身就走，端起來喝了一口。

超難喝。他皺著眉把還沒來得及咽下去的那口吐回杯子里，回頭看，那邊的赤葦已經踩著輕盈的步子走開，想也不用想就知道是他的惡整。

這杯咖啡實在是和某人的服務態度一樣差。

是涼的不說，味道像加了半杯砂糖的咖啡味糖水，還吃得出洗潔精的化工味道。要按照木兔平時的性格早大發雷霆了，也就是覺得赤葦好玩——錶面不動聲色其實脾氣大得很，發作起來又似小貓咬指尖，不知道是不是自己顏狗濾鏡過重。

對了，興致來了，他還會在無人餐廳里開單人狂歡party。

“可愛。”木兔想。

估摸著整間店裡大概也不會再有人來，木兔手插進口袋，從座位晃晃悠悠走到了吧台。本來是想跟對方搭個話，但那邊只剩沒擦乾凈的玻璃杯散亂著，沒見著應該在處理的赤葦，他左探右探最後徑自走進後廚。

一進門才發現，原來充斥整間門店的香甜氣味來自剛出爐的蛋糕胚和奶油，看來剛才說著什麼店要關門的鬼話真的是在唬人，連隨便拿一塊小蛋糕應付自己也不願意嗎——

那兩大烤盤的杯子蛋糕剛出爐，正冒著微微的蒸汽，站在一旁的赤葦不講究，或者說，木兔覺得赤葦大概也不知道該如何才是講究——例如剛烤好的蛋糕不適合直接擠奶油，否則下麵一旦化開整個就容易擠得歪七扭八。而正彎著腰的赤葦顯然不知道原因為何。

赤葦沒有意識到木兔擅闖後廚，甚至還在旁邊批判他的廚藝。他黑色挑起的眉毛因為專註而緊蹙，努力拿著擠花袋往蛋糕上擠的模樣幾乎要逗笑木兔。

他抿著嘴角走到赤葦的對面，從凌亂的桌子上拿起噴式的罐裝鮮奶油，“為什麼不用這個？” 

“Shoot！” 赤葦顯然被木兔的突然出現嚇到，手一撇奶油擠到了烤盤上，像受驚的貓那樣炸了開來。

木兔忍不住笑出來，這個嚇到的赤葦和剛才專註或是蠻橫的他又截然不同，他故意聳聳肩做出無奈的樣子。雖然他問的是真心的。畢竟一旁看得出來是赤葦自己打發的奶油長得十分詭異，還把手和鋼盆都沾得到處都是奶油，他覺得可能糖加的太多，不然怎麼全是甜膩膩的味道，

赤葦震驚地瞪著大喇喇站在廚房裡的木兔，“我的天，你怎麼可以擅自進來這里？！”

木兔聞言做出疑惑的模樣，“但是服務生不在啊，我需要服務的時候怎麼辦？”

他覺得赤葦似乎下一秒就要氣炸了，可是很好玩，於是又加油添醋地低聲說，“再說了...”

赤葦揚起眉毛看他。

“我進任何我想要進的地方。”

“然後呢？” 對於木兔嬉皮笑臉開的黃腔，赤葦淡淡道。

“沒有然後。” 木兔搖頭，有些意外赤葦沒有直接把奶油鋼盆砸到自己臉上。

“這里可是後廚。” 赤葦已經冷靜下來，他平復情緒的速度也是異常的快速，至少木兔覺得很不可思議。如果有人這麼捉弄自己，也許他已經跳起來把人打到講不出話了。

“我知道。” 這個語氣，他隱約覺得赤葦也不會輕易放過他。

只有赤葦才知道自己剛才是拼了命才忍住比中指的欲望。他深呼吸口氣，朝木兔露出咬牙切齒的笑容，試圖讓對方知難而退，不過當然地，赤葦也不會不知道看在木兔的眼裡這是個可愛又撒嬌的微笑。

“看來木兔先生是想來後廚自己動手。”赤葦點頭，一指旁邊裝著黃色液體的鋼盆，“那是松餅糊。”

“那邊有牛油、櫃子上有蜂蜜。” 他介紹完攤手，“請木兔先生自便。”

就這？木兔又被撓了一下。

還以為他是長得像貓的豹子，結果是只長得像豹子的貓。對於這個程度的“為難”而感到沾沾自喜、還有自以為把偷笑隱藏得很好的赤葦，都讓木兔覺得這人...能在滿是老狐狸一般中年大叔的diner里留下來打工根本是奇跡。

一是廚藝差，二態度差，三是缺少社會經驗。莫不是這里的人都喜歡看他做消遣？還是跟老闆有一腿？畢竟喜歡亞洲小美人的美國佬也不少...不過跟老闆有一腿的話何必一個人留在這里擠杯子蛋糕？興趣？不可能吧。

赤葦猜不到木兔瘋狂散發的思緒，只是悄悄勾起嘴角，擦掉了剛才擠出來的奶油。

桌面上散落著用得亂七八糟的食材，臟兮兮的廚具也都堆在洗手槽里。赤葦三不五時偷瞄動作起來的木兔，總覺得待會對方會把這里用得更糟來報復自己，基於堅決不能讓這回事發生的理由，赤葦決定把後廚大禮包當做回報對他“關愛有加”的老闆的辭職禮物——感謝他派的“有趣迷人”的工作、“酬勞豐厚”的薪資。

還有其實這些杯子蛋糕也不壞，原本是要留到明天賣的......但剛剛回想起自己悲慘的打工記憶，赤葦打算把一部分帶回家自己吃。

想到是自己吃，赤葦滿格回血，俯下身將擠花袋換成那邊的罐裝奶油，認真研究怎麼擠會好一點。

一旁木兔那邊油煎的聲音滋滋作響，有點惱人。

赤葦很想專註在自己的蛋糕上，但嗅覺和聽覺關不起來，他的註意力老是飄到木兔那裡。對方一句話都沒說就開始動作的樣子讓他好奇，還有牛油和松餅的香氣也很勾人。

他乾脆瞟了一眼。

這人職業是什麼？赤葦沒收住目光，上下掃視，暗自打量。身形看上去像個流氓健身狂，握著平底鍋的背影即使在美國也算得上是魁梧，手臂的肌肉線條在顛鍋的時候特別張狂...真難以想象這樣的男人還會做飯！甚至在他面前攤松餅...等等為什麼松餅要用顛的？用鍋鏟不就行了？在耍帥嗎......

結果就是，赤葦低頭一看，發現自己手下的杯子蛋糕一個個都擠得歪七扭八，看上去像是用腳擠出來的，悔不當初。

“咳。” 此時對面白色的盤子端上了桌。

赤葦聞聲抬頭，就見盤子里漂亮的三個松餅煎得金黃芬芳，那塊牛油因為高溫緩緩化開，逐漸和淋上的蜂蜜融在了一起，看上去就十分誘人。

木兔半趴在桌子的對面，將盤子推了過來，“幫我擠點奶油吧？” 

“？” 

眼前赤葦的臉色又變了幾次，從神游、恍惚再到鄙視，木兔覺得這人太好玩了，一張天生冷淡的臉卻藏不住情緒，當然，這也有可能是因為他還只是個大學生，應該不會錯，只有不諳世事的漂亮男大生才會和陌生男人在深夜裡獨處但沒有驅趕對方的危機意識。

赤葦看向他，木兔刻意笑得很帥氣。他知道怎麼做能讓赤葦一點一點步入自己的陷阱，即使赤葦已經有了警惕。

他這邊笑意盈盈的眼神深不見底，赤葦那邊微微眯眼，在打量。

“奶油？” 赤葦問。

他有把握赤葦看不出自己想要乾什麼。

“奶油。” 即使他現在想要的似乎已經不只是奶油。

赤葦青筋突突地跳，莫名覺得木兔的笑容下一肚子壞水，他倒是不介意回應一下木兔，好看看他三番兩次的挑釁是在打什麼小算盤，到底想要怎樣。

迎著木兔的視線，他撅起嘴，做作地將食指點在下巴上，佯裝認真考慮的模樣，“嗯......” 

木兔對迎戰而上的赤葦也感到期待，笑起來，“考慮的怎麼樣？”

赤葦聞言眼睛一轉，勾起嘴角，笑得頑劣，“考慮的結果是————不要。” 

“哦？” 木兔對於赤葦的反抗並無不滿，相反笑容更甚。

“你可以用那個。” 赤葦挑釁似地說。他揚起的下巴一點桌邊剛剛自己打出、卻也不想用的、軟趴趴的失敗鮮奶油。

“我就想用你手上的。” 木兔回復。他出手，非常迅速，趁著赤葦只來得及瞠大眼神的時機，一把抓住那隻握著鮮奶油罐的手臂。

赤葦他那雙總是聳拉著、不屑一顧的美目睜得圓滾，驚愕道，“你乾什麼！？” 

他試圖使勁掙開卻被牢牢握住。木兔的手熱得驚人，手掌幾乎圈住自己整個腕口，體型差距讓他活像個待宰羔羊，只能任憑對方抓著，一股難以言說的羞恥讓他十分不滿。

“放手！”

木兔看著他薄紅的臉色，心尖隱約被搔了一下。

手腕好細。

他當然沒理會赤葦的反抗。用力一扯，赤葦上半身被迫前傾，與木兔的距離急劇縮減，要不是左手抵住了桌沿，整個人幾乎要被扯到桌子上。

“你是——” 赤葦住嘴了，呼吸一滯，面前是木兔放大到只看得見雙眼的臉，只要對方稍微再扯過去一點，就一點，兩個人就要鼻尖撞鼻尖地吻在一起。

木兔的眼神灼熱地掃過他，最後望進自己的眼睛。

爭鋒相對的氛圍變味，赤葦暗叫不好。

他可是個貨真價實的gay。木兔很帥，赤葦承認，不過他也看得出對方並非省油的燈，如同在夜裡狩獵的飢渴猛禽。他不能、也不應該放任自己的情緒隨意地就被對方勾走，一旦處於下風，離他被吞掉也就一步之遙。

“......” 木兔自覺也有點危險，本來只想鬧一鬧他，沒想到縮短的距離下，意外地發現赤葦近後更加勾人——細膩的皮膚、精緻的五官、若有似無的洗發水香味...那雙長而捲翹的睫毛忽閃著，木兔突然很想親一親他的眼睛。

噴灑的鼻息打到赤葦的唇瓣上，木兔瞧見赤葦嗅到了煙味後撇開了目光，不自覺咽了口口水，天知道為什麼赤葦要這麼做？

心跳正無法抑制地提速，木兔壓抑著率先拉開了距離——時機未到，現在吻上去的話好一點是親到後被賞巴掌，壞一點是親到一半就被賞巴掌。

木兔抓著赤葦小臂的手掌滑下來，包住他的手背，然後另一隻伸來的手扶住了奶油罐。

赤葦似乎看了他一眼，木兔再次將他往前扯，赤葦被他扯得一踉蹌，罵了句臟話，卻只能眼睜睜看著木兔摁著噴頭旁邊的壓紐，噗嗤一聲將奶油擠在松餅上。由於力道沒有控制好，迅速堆疊起的奶油沾到了他們的手。

在木兔略微鬆手的剎那，赤葦立刻抽了回去，他瞪向木兔。

媽的。他簡直太想問候一下這人有什麼毛病。左手摳緊了桌沿，臟話在他的喉管里積累成串，跟著氣惱的情緒揪成一團卡在胸膛里，讓他不自覺粗喘著氣。

白熾燈下木兔露出八顆牙齒的笑容太過於自滿，仿佛已經認定了自己會輸在這場曖昧的角力，出於詭異的自尊心，赤葦真的不想讓他這麼得意。

“你不幫忙，我就只能自己來了。” 木兔裝作游刃有餘道，給憤怒的赤葦表演了一個從容轉身，試圖用找餐具這個理由掩飾自己方纔的心跳，雖然他不覺得赤葦能夠發現。

赤葦沒有說話，木兔背著身子揣測他是不是生氣了。

“都是因為我太喜歡吃這個牌子的奶油。” 木兔試著將自己的行為合理化。

意料之外的是，赤葦回復了。

“不早說。”

赤葦呼吸平穩，手指也緩緩松開了桌沿。

“....？” 木兔轉過身，沒有預料到赤葦這樣無動於衷的反應，拿著手上的叉子晃了晃，示意自己沒聽懂。

赤葦給他一個服務員友善笑容，“因為...我也喜歡吃奶油，可以理解。”

理解個頭。就算是現在，木兔也不信赤葦真的沒有察覺出剛才氣氛的驟變、沒有一點點動心。

“這些，” 赤葦對他的腹誹全然不知，抬起沾上不少奶油的右手，他說，“總不能浪費吧？”

這下木兔是真沒看懂赤葦的意思，他錯過了什麼嗎？

但下一秒，赤葦屈著手腕，粉色的舌尖從唇間探出。如同一隻慵懶卻調皮的貓，一口接著一口，品味著那些奶油，動作放得很輕又很慢，是在留給對方反應過來的時間。

木兔不動聲色地倒吸口氣，明白了——是冒著一口被吞掉的風險，想讓自己引火燒身。

那些白色的奶油沾到赤葦濕潤的唇瓣，他將手腕至指頭的奶油吃得乾乾凈凈，舔舐過的肌膚留下了晶亮的口水。

從被動中突然翻身的赤葦令他恨不得現在就把人壓倒在這個骯臟混亂的中島。

赤葦的時機卻抓得很準。見木兔沉下眸色，他舌尖一勾，就將最後一口柔軟的白色泡沫都捲進了嘴裡，在木兔即將動手的前一刻親吻指尖，啾的水漬聲為他的演出畫上結尾。

“一乾二凈。”赤葦勾起唇角，然後側身抓了塊布丟給木兔，木兔不得不接住。

赤葦已經恢復了原本冷冰冰的表情，毫無情感的語調讓木兔懷疑自己剛才是在做夢。

“你的你自己擦乾凈吧，不然臟死了。”

木兔心頭一股邪火，正好沒處發泄，微笑著歪過頭，問他，“你不給我舔舔嗎？”

“你憑什麼？” 赤葦從他繼續努力的杯子蛋糕中抬起頭，疑惑又好笑地問。他真的快被搞糊塗，木兔莫名的自來熟和自信簡直令人嘆為觀止，到目前為止他表現得過分自然，像自己的多年好友，或是、男朋友，之類的。

“我以為你喜歡我身上的味道。” 木兔刻意提及剛才的接觸，不想現在就自己一人不好受。

果然，一瞬間方纔赤葦嗅到的氣味立刻從腦海裡浮現。說不清那是香、還是汗味，也不是特別好聞...但赤葦是喜歡的。赤葦看了他一眼，覺得這人似乎就是該聞上去是這樣。沒有矯揉造作的古龍水，也不是單純的煙草味，不過是來自他荷爾蒙里的味道。

“我加上奶油應該不錯吃，真的不嘗嘗嗎？” 木兔看出他片刻的失神，欣喜地再次邀請，雖然知道赤葦沒這麼好上鉤。

“我寧願吃那個。” 赤葦打消那些亂七八糟的念頭，伸手一指旁邊自己打壞的鮮奶油。

“隨你。” 木兔望著赤葦淡漠的臉色，笑起來。

他知道，夜晚還長。

TBC

murmur:

整個的故事線是店員和顧客一夜情後暗生情愫不遠千里最後在一起同居在紐約的故事。

對不起哈我還沒寫到一夜情，不過要暗生情愫也是要鋪墊的，不然怎麼談上戀愛——

總之，感謝 @GymYogurt 爸比日以繼夜的肝圖， @who cooks for you? 爸比時不時來點好玩刺激的後續番外（已經開上了車）（unbelievable），只有我一個負責主故事線的人在渾水摸魚，哈（點頭）


	3. 【兔赤】快餐愛情火花下篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 流氓顧客x不敬業服務生

“所以，親愛的客人......” 赤葦一個不小心再次把奶油給擠歪，深吸口氣然後道，“你為什麼不回你的 '乾凈卡座’ 里用餐呢？” 

他向現在大喇喇坐在廚房中島上的木兔提出建議，但對方似乎沒有任何離開的打算，一口接著一口，吃得非常香。

“一個人吃太無趣了，” 木兔說，嘴裡塞著滿滿當當的松餅。這是他的第二份，赤葦瞄了一眼吃得認真的木兔，已經不知道該怎麼跟他收費了......算了，反正也不是他的店，待會木兔要把松餅糊帶回家他大概也不會阻止。

“而且我可以看著赤葦吃，當做下飯菜。” 木兔開了個雙關玩笑，赤葦猜大概又是想調戲自己。

不過現在對方這個猛吃的模樣實在不合適與人調情，鼓起來的腮幫子倒是意外可愛的。

“赤葦能給我泡杯咖啡嗎？”

“當然不。” 這就是放任木兔得寸進尺的下場，赤葦驚嘆出聲。這家夥竟然還指望我給他泡咖啡？吃屎吧...他低著頭給杯子蛋糕擠上花，天知道他已經擦掉多少擠爛的奶油，全都要怪給旁邊這人一直在煩他。

“自己去泡......我剛剛不是有給你一杯嗎，為什麼不喝？” 他邊擦著邊說。

“難喝到不行。” 木兔淡淡道，他放下松餅，搓了搓手掌準備動手煮杯咖啡，打算讓赤葦長長見識。

赤葦聞言瞟了一眼那盤和第一份看上去同樣美味的餐點，非常非常的不服氣，但這個仿佛羡慕同桌便當又不甘示弱的眼神也被木兔逮了個正著。

“咔”的一聲，是咖啡豆包裝被打開的聲響，咖啡豆濃鬱的香氣從袋子里鑽出後立刻撲鼻而來，赤葦轉頭，正好對上木兔飽含笑意的視線。

“你要喝嗎？” 他說。

赤葦的不還沒說出口，木兔轉過身，故意模仿了赤葦剛才點餐時他的模樣，朝他示出手掌，“唉，不，你別說了，反正我要給你泡一杯。”

“不用。”

“要的。”

赤葦一愣，對於木兔的堅持有點好笑...什麼啊到底...

他看木兔側身鼓搗那些復雜的機器，熟練得像他才是這里的員工。機器自動將那些豆子磨成粉，香味開始散發。木兔把它們倒進粉碗，抬手施力鎮壓，再三確認那些粉散佈得均勻密實，接著放到沖煮頭下等待咖啡萃取。

利落的動作一氣呵成，赤葦都驚了，視線也忘了移開。

木兔手插著腰緊盯咖啡的萃取情況，沒註意到赤葦正盯著他，雖然只有一杯，他拿出了120%的專註，一如他的行事風格，要做就做到最好。

估摸著赤葦這樣的大學生不會喜歡喝espresso或是美式吧？那可太苦了，連他都不愛，木兔覺得帶著溫熱奶香的拿鐵在雨夜裡更妥帖一點。

他從冰箱里拿出了牛奶，用咖啡機的蒸汽棒打了個奶泡，最後把沖煮好的咖啡端起來，搖著盛滿奶泡的鋼杯，繞圈、拉花。

奶泡杯放下，木兔低著頭，小心翼翼地捧著咖啡走到了赤葦面前，遞給他。

“給——”

“啊？” 赤葦看上去有點無措，抬手也不是不抬也不是。

“快！” 木兔徑自把杯子塞進了赤葦的掌心。

剛煮好的咖啡好燙。赤葦想。

說著要喝咖啡的人卻先給別人拉了一杯，他都不知道自己怎麼接下手心裡這杯熱咖啡的。

咖啡很暖，木兔的笑容也是。赤葦的思緒亂成一團，他服務態度極差，上一秒這人才拉住自己的手調戲他作為報復，現在卻主動示好說著你快趁熱喝的暖語，兩種木兔都令他不知所措，咖啡捧著燙手，卻捨不得放開。

赤葦看向朝他笑的木兔，難得的有一絲愧疚。

隻身來到美國，他已經很久沒有看見有人為他奔忙的背影。做菜沒有、咖啡沒有、甚至是速溶咖啡也沒有。赤葦幾乎想給木兔塞錢，因為可悲如他連這點好意的消受不了。不過只要支付酬勞，這份來自異國他鄉的溫暖就順理成章了嗎？赤葦不知道。但手掌上的溫度正真切的提醒他，是的，不管是邀功、炫耀，還是討好，有人為他煮了一杯熱咖啡、拉了一朵心形的花，芬芳撲鼻。

頂著木兔熱切的視線，赤葦小小的啜了一口，對方立刻興奮開口，“好喝嗎？”

小小的一口並沒有影響奶白的愛心拉花，赤葦看著輕輕地笑了，大概是今天為止最由衷的一個。

“還不錯。”

豈止還不錯，赤葦就沒在這邊喝過這麼好喝的拿鐵。他一度懷疑是這家店的咖啡豆還是咖啡機出了什麼問題，現在看來都沒有。咖啡香氣濃厚，配上溫醇的奶泡，這杯拿鐵真的是雨夜裡最棒的享受。

“很棒吧？” 木兔看著又低頭喝了幾口的赤葦心裡有點軟。對方意外地很容易被打動，雖然木兔沒有刻意討好、拐騙他的意思，但這樣的赤葦簡直讓人加倍心動，除了想看看究竟他還能柔軟到什麼程度，也想要保護起來。

他伸手搭住對方的肩就往咖啡機帶，赤葦的反應明顯沒有剛才大，木兔也不再開他玩笑，很快就放開，“我可以教你啊。”

“如果赤葦想學的話。” 他希望赤葦可以學，以後就不會再因為一杯咖啡就卸下心房，不會因為陌生人順著毛摸了幾下就翻出柔軟的肚子撒嬌。

赤葦沒有應答，只是手捧著熱拿鐵看木兔給他示範如何煮出一杯好咖啡。從磨咖啡豆開始，赤葦跟他說其實有已經磨好的，木兔眨眨眼告訴他，只有煮咖啡前磨出的新鮮豆子才會好喝。

正確的水粉比例、合適的水溫...好多好多，全都是泡出一杯好咖啡的關鍵；赤葦面上不動，但聽得走心，看著木兔手上利落的動作還有逐漸成型的咖啡，覺得神奇的同時也很可惜。自己在這里打工的時候從沒有人告訴過他這些，所有人都在敷衍了事，他更不可能獨自品味到其中的樂趣。

兩個人有一搭沒一搭地聊咖啡，說做煎餅的技巧，講店裡的營業，赤葦突然就對這個什麼都懂一點的男人更好奇了。

“難到你是廚子嗎？”赤葦冷不丁地這麼問出來，木兔噗地一下不知道是被他嚇到還是笑到，把剛喝的一口咖啡噴出去大半。

赤葦默不作聲地後退半步，又問，“這次不拉花了？”

木兔被可愛得直搖頭，隨意用手抹了下嘴，哭笑不得，“親愛的，不是所有會煮點東西的人都是廚子。”

“哦。” 赤葦低頭喝了口他的拿鐵，臉頰有點燒，對自己突如其來的提問感到窘迫，但是木兔沒笑他，只是輕輕地說，我不是廚子。

“不是就不是吧。” 赤葦走回他那堆杯子蛋糕前，“還指望你是個廚子，這樣就能幫我搞定這些杯子蛋糕。”

“我的確不是，這點讓你失望了。”木兔走到他旁邊，赤葦低下頭後露出的後頸很白皙，在油膩骯臟的後廚里看起來格外乾凈。

咖啡放下，他朝赤葦說，“好消息是...我的確可以幫你搞定這些蛋糕。”

“真的？” 赤葦抬頭看他，期待的眼神隱隱發光。

“真的。”木兔直視回去，手刻意將咖啡向前一推，打趣赤葦道，“但你可以先幫我在咖啡裡加點奶油嗎？”

“我的天，” 赤葦徹底被逗笑，拿起了那罐鮮奶油，芥蒂似乎不知不覺中消除了，“你真是個煩人的家夥。”

“怎麼會？” 木兔喝了一口，奶油全沾到他的上唇，眼睛卻給出了一個wink，“我可是要教你擠杯子蛋糕的人。”

赤葦笑著翻了個白眼，木兔單手撐著腰，在旁邊口頭指導。這是一個正大光明打量赤葦的機會，他很喜歡。

擠奶油施力要均勻，手腕抱持重心，移動手肘，才能擠出穩定、平均的奶油。

赤葦照著做。

中途停頓更容易失敗，還不如一鼓作氣——整圈要大一起大，整圈要歪一起歪。

赤葦聽得認真，木兔的話跟他的人一樣很直白、一針見血，乖乖跟著做的確是好很多，也就是心理比較微妙，像是對方懂得那麼多，而自己在這邊慢吞吞地執行，還時不時搞砸，就顯得特別愚鈍。

啊...好煩...

永無止境的失敗讓赤葦安靜。他恨不得現在沖回家寫他的研究專題好好快樂一下，再也不想搞這些該死的奶油。

“赤葦，” 木兔喊他。赤葦現在動作流暢不少，不需要他的指導了，就是步調很慢。

赤葦滿腦子都是為什麼蛋糕還有這麼多，他不想做了，再10個吧...就再擠10個就回家。

“乾嘛？” 

木兔咂咂嘴，其實也無話可說。不過是剛剛還跟他一來一往對話的赤葦，突然變得有些敷衍，現在5分鐘過去，咖啡涼了，他也沒再開口。

“擠得如何了？”

“嗯。” 赤葦答非所問，只低低應了一聲。

木兔看著赤葦再次沉浸到沒有自己的世界，心癢癢的，搗蛋心態作祟。

他裝作玩手機，伸手往赤葦那邊遞杯子，“再來點奶油。”

赤葦瞥了一眼，二話不說給他擠上，然後繼續埋頭苦乾，一個字都沒說。

這麼冷酷？他就要來賭赤葦什麼時候會發作。

“赤葦——” 他又喊。

餘光能瞥見赤葦看了自己一眼，他再次推杯子，“再來點奶油。”

“......” 赤葦無語。他往杯子中擠了點，裡面幾乎看不到咖啡了，只剩下淡淡的棕色，懷疑木兔是在生吃奶油。

算了...懶得管他要怎麼吃...他自己腰快斷了，脖子也是，曲著身子擠杯子蛋糕這種事簡直不是人乾的，也就絲毫沒有察覺到木兔根本沒有打算放過他。

“赤葦。” 

他覺得木兔叫上癮了。赤葦深吸一口氣，如果木兔這次再叫他加奶——

“奶油。”

“砰——”，赤葦將奶油罐“放”在桌上，插著腰看他。

成功吸引赤葦註意——

木兔壓抑狂笑出聲的沖動，他也不知道這樣開心的情緒從何而來，也自覺有些幼稚，還煩人，不過......管他的呢。

但為避免赤葦發現自己在捉弄他，木兔還得裝迷茫。

“怎麼了嗎？奶油沒了？”

“奶油奶油奶油，只知道奶油！你怎麼不怕糖尿病膽結石脂肪肝高血壓？” 赤葦報菜名一樣報出一堆病名，累積的不爽情緒徹底爆發。

“這麼喜歡吃奶油！？這邊還多得很！要不要我乾脆擠你嘴裡算了？” 赤葦的胸膛因為氣憤而起伏。

“那好吧。” 木兔癟嘴裝可憐，心裡快笑瘋了。

“？” 赤葦聽見的表情瞬間變得很豐富。

“擠我嘴裡吧。” 木兔點點頭，吸引赤葦註意力的目的已經達成，他卻還想要更多。

“擠你嘴裡？”

“嗯。”木兔再次點頭，一個能搞事的機會，他不會錯過，“不敢嗎？”

面對宣戰，赤葦眯起眼，雙手交叉在胸前，“不敢就有鬼了。”

“那來吧？” 木兔邀請他。

不對啊......箭在弦上，赤葦才意識到自己似乎踩了個對方佈置下的大坑，憑什麼又要他給木兔往嘴裡擠奶油啊，不過不擠估計又要被嘲弄一番......

在他猶豫著往木兔嘴裡擠奶油的進退兩難之間，木兔已經率先放下手機，微微張嘴，伸手往裡頭指，睜著那雙大眼點點頭，示意自己已經準備好。

“我好了，”木兔看他，伸著手在他眼前揮舞，“赤葦店員是還沒準備好嗎？”

赤葦眨眨眼，不得不說有被木兔如同孩子拼命吸引大人註意力的舉動取悅。雖然用孩子比喻一個比他高上一顆頭不止，手臂和肩寬也比他大一圈的男人不太正常，但赤葦就是覺得莫名合適現在做出一副看牙醫模樣的木兔，一個頑劣、調皮，需要關註的大男孩。

他弔兒郎當地坐在中島邊緣，兩腿大開，正張嘴等待赤葦的喂食，乖得足以令赤葦放下戒心。

赤葦雖然百般無奈，但還是走進木兔圈出來的那塊地盤，只當做是哄孩子了。

“啊——”木兔張大嘴，見赤葦站到了自己身前，不遠的距離，但這次的他好整以暇，淺淺的笑意很漂亮。

赤葦沒察覺木兔怎麼看他，壓著嘴角說了句你閉嘴，抬起手，倒想看看這時候對方要怎麼繼續游刃有餘下去。

他對準那張嘴就是一陣毫不留情的猛擠。

噗嗤一聲，純白的奶油從噴口射出，迅速填滿了口腔，赤葦沒停、繼續壓，嘴角的上翹曝露他惡劣的小性子，眼前持續瘋狂堆疊的奶油在他眼裡就是一齣好戲。

沒料到的是可惜木兔早有準備。

他很快就把嘴給合上，咬住了那支噴管，多出來的奶油立刻從唇邊漫出來，掉到了他的褲襠和領口上，他卻沒有任何心思理會。

見機行事，趁著赤葦雙手還忙著用奶油報復自己，木兔伸臂將對方毫無防備的腰肢摟了過來，雙腿也迅速地夾住他，徹底捆住。

捕貓計劃，成功。

喉結一動，木兔把奶油吞了下去，對面被他四肢纏住的赤葦想抽手，奶油罐卻被木兔牢固地叼著，只能微微後仰才能避免和他貼在一起。

“喂，撒嘴。” 赤葦說。

木兔看向他。

赤葦鬆手，但木兔比他更快，立刻迅猛地抓住了他的兩只手腕——徹底的武力壓制啊，赤葦想。

他就知道自己不該被木兔一瞬間的溫馴給騙了。也就是方纔的接觸讓他不再那麼抵觸木兔突如其來的靠近，不過現在瘋狂掙扎也於事無補，靠著這身肌肉，木兔將他就地正法都不是問題，於是他就沒打算這麼做。

赤葦緩緩放下一隻手，木兔沒有加以限制，於是他拍了拍木兔夾住自己的大腿，“腿，腿也撒開。”

“......” 絲毫未動。

看來猛禽沒有打算這麼輕易放過他。

木兔的眼神還是緊盯著自己，赤葦被看得面頰有點燒，沒敢再和他對視，垂下了眼睛。

“數到三啊，你放開了我就不跟你計較。” 

再不放開，赤葦總覺得自己遲早要敗下陣來。

木兔的目光一直追隨著赤葦，想從中看出一點表情的裂縫，但對方除去正經的一號表情，就像是在哄孩子。

他眯起眼再次發力，赤葦腰間一緊被往前拉。

那雙結實壯碩的大腿肌狠狠地夾住他，昭告了主權，赤葦根本不可能從從中逃脫。兩個人從胸下嚴縫密合地貼在在一起，一直延伸到胯部。

姿勢過於危險，他在對方身上嗅到的侵略性也很強，幾乎令赤葦有些顫慄。

他太久沒做了。被人壓在身下狠狠進入，解放、高潮和被愛的滋味都太久沒有過，以致於他現在竟然對一個陌生人，還是餐廳里的顧客，起了念頭。重點是，他對於木兔的行徑摸不著頭緒，究竟是在玩，還是......還是像自己現在渴望他一樣，渴望著自己，如果對方不是，那也太丟人了吧？

“咳...” 赤葦乾咳一聲，好像這樣就能把燥熱的氣息給咳出來，同時木兔也松開了叼著的奶油，那個罐子掉到了他們的胸口上。

“你/我......” 同時開口了。

“你什麼時候要把我松開？” 赤葦搶過話頭，壓著聲音希望木兔不要從中聽出顫抖。

“我...” 木兔張了張口，其實也摸不清對方的態度。赤葦的面色淡然，態度也很模糊，說討厭那應該沒有，但是願不願意又不好說，畢竟吃飯不能只吃前餐，看電影不能只看開場，不能一鼓作氣的買賣，他不乾。

再說他是挺喜歡赤葦，直覺中就是不想讓他討厭自己。

木兔走神了。

一時間的鬆懈便讓赤葦有機可乘。他猛地推開木兔靠上來的胸膛，發力掙脫，木兔並沒有加以限制赤葦逃開的舉動，畢竟赤葦如果不願意，他當然也不會強迫他。

赤葦掙脫，奶油的罐子從分開的胸膛間落下，發出哐當的聲響，木兔的手還維持著摟他的樣子。

對視了一眼，兩個人默契又慌忙地錯開眼神，赤葦摸了摸自己圍裙走回杯子蛋糕前，木兔抬手將散落到額前的碎發向後撥。

尷尬。

赤葦雙手撐在桌上，低著頭喘氣，不知道木兔有沒有發現自己微微抬頭的欲望，他現在就連腰間都在燒，木兔的溫度、他的氣味都還存留在他的肌膚上，隱約地發燙，原先機靈的腦子糊成一鍋粥。

一旁的木兔並沒有好到哪裡去。他襠部的牛仔布料緊得發慌，他不知道方纔有沒有硌到赤葦，或是嚇到他的正是這個。

他撿起地上的奶油罐，有一絲的愧疚，走到看不清面色的赤葦旁邊。

“嘿......” 木兔看著他，想緩和氣氛，卻發覺赤葦背對著他，曝露了他真實的情緒。

修長的頸部從領口邊緣透出，害羞的顏色蓋住了原本白皙的皮膚，竟遠比他淡然的表情要誠實的多。那塊粉紅正逐漸加深，用肉眼可見的速度蔓延、再蔓延，直到染上他黑色碎發下的耳尖還有側臉。

有戲。

木兔咽了口水，心跳徹底失速。

他拿著那罐奶油貼到對方頰邊，赤葦整個人狠狠震了一下，側過臉看他，泛紅潮濕的眼角映入木兔眼裡。

“別忘了奶油。” 木兔溫柔的聲音像是哄騙，勾人投降的陷阱。

赤葦的眼神似是想警告他別靠過來，但木兔怎麼肯。

他噙著笑意走近，伸手攬住赤葦的腰，赤葦倒吸口氣，木兔從背後將他整個人塞進懷里，把奶油罐子也遞到了他的手心。

“木兔——” 突然緊貼的木兔讓赤葦驚叫出來。

“現在木兔老師，要教赤葦擠奶油了哦——” 木兔貼在赤葦的耳根道，或是說他整個人貼緊了赤葦的背，被包住的那隻手正在微微顫抖，他便更用力的握緊。

雨天的後廚本就悶熱潮濕，現在黏糊糊的情欲悶住了赤葦，腰間發軟的同時被木兔緊緊地扣著，身後的體溫高得嚇人，正源源不絕地將這份躁動傳染給他。

一切都往那條無法輓回的方向走去，赤葦張著嘴喘氣。

“你...這是性騷擾，” 赤葦咬牙出聲，又補上一句，“木兔老師。”

木兔的腿突然卡進了兩腿之間，膝蓋向上頂到了他。

“唔——” 赤葦低哼。

“這是一對一教學，比剛才遠程指導是不是好多了？” 木兔每說一句就刻意將氣息吐進赤葦的耳窩，手上卻還假正經地擠著奶油。

“你...” 赤葦憤恨出聲，“你他媽小兄弟安分點。”

“怎麼安分？” 木兔的另一隻手從赤葦的腰向下伸，赤葦抖個不停。

“例如，離我遠一點。” 汗水從赤葦額角落下，他憋得辛苦，卻不忘嘴硬。

“那不行。” 木兔嗅著赤葦頸肩的氣息，怎麼聞都覺得比杯子蛋糕好吃多了，“赤葦，你這里有奶油耶。”

“哪裡？” 赤葦下意識開口，說完自己一愣，為什麼他身上會有奶油？

“這里。” 木兔濕潤的唇貼上了赤葦的耳後。

TBC

murmur:

點dinerlovestory的tag收獲快樂，臣妾說倦了。

我已經不在乎有沒有人看了，酸奶和黑啤和我有爽到就好（希望他們有爽到）

@GymYogurt 動力來源加催產大師， @who cooks for you? 寫文教練。

這邊還要謝謝天天給我抓蟲的迷路爸比，億百個親親。


End file.
